conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Annawantimes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Annawantimes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omashu Rocks (Talk) 04:05, December 20, 2011 Hey there Welcome to the wiki! Its kind of ironic though, you joined before me... : ) -The Wings of Preservation 22:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your edits so far! Right now, I'm trying to get a slider working on the main page… By the way, the poll is open to admins too so feel free to vote! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 23:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, you get to put this on your profile: Tada! We have our first page! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 22:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Feel free to add any info you want to either that page or the democrats page. Happy editing, Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 23:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Social Media I've created a facebook and twitter account for the wiki. Do you know who to put boxes with links to those on the main page? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The twitter account is @RepublicanWiki and the facebook page is Conservative Wiki.Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) http://twitter.com/#!/RepublicanWiki http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conservative-Wiki/211683705580199 Here you go. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Night! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning! Here's an idea to think about when you wake up: I've recently coined the term "Administrative Construction". When we admins start a page but do not finish, we can post the Administrative Construction template (ill make it later) which notes that only admins can edit the page. This way, trustworthy admins can add what they feel is necessary, but ordinary uses can't touch it. Mitt Romney is currently under administrative construction. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 07:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Great work Good job on the sandbox so far! I hope you have a great Christmas! (I got a clock with the GOP Elephant picture on it!) Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 16:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Great news and bad news Hi Annawan. I'm here to give you an positive/negative update on our social media pages on Twitter and Facebook. The great news is that the Twitter page is really growing! By following over 400 pages myself and posting over 50 tweets, I've been able to attract more than 25 followers so far! Some of these accounts are have tons of followers themselves: Senator Pat Toomey, NH4Newt, Perry4President, and even better, Citizens United! CU is a huge page to have follow you! I've also received a few tweets complimenting my pro-Bachmann blog, saying that hey voted in our polls, and one man who wanted to make an account on the wiki! The bad news is that my facebook page for the wiki has been temporarily blocked from posting on pages as I've been posting "irrelevant and spammy" links to the wiki… oops. That's okay, it didn't seem like the FB page got much attention anyway. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 21:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully… What if one day, Republican Primary candidates sought OUR endorsement! That would be so cool! P.S. I went with the Rokan review in the end. You can check it out at the FRS talk page if you want to. I'm pretty proud of it. Maybe you'd want to leave an erm… helpful comment. *cough*Iwouldbeacorruptpolitician*cough* LOLZ CATZ JK LAWLZ Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 22:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) On a separate thought… you may have guessed that I want to embark on an ambitious political career someday. A few days ago, it hit me that I'd love to start as a journalist or reporter. Haven't you written your own newspaper? How'd you do that? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 01:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That is an INCREDIBLE story Annawan! Really impressive, I mean it! I'll try that webs.com thing to make my own political website where I can write my opinions. I'm not sure how I'll get a newspaper going or how to move on to the next step, but hopefully I'll have a chance at some point in my life to make journalism/politics a career. I was hoping to go from news anchor to Congress :). Also, the wiki has a new non-avatar user! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 02:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I've Got It! Remember our discussion on how I could go into journalism? I figured out how! A man named Cenk Uygur once started his own Youtube show, The Young Turks. It was a moderate-liberal talk show where he discussed the issues and his opinions. Although I disagreed with him frequently, I found him to be quite entertaining. His series became popular and eventually, MSNBC hired him as a pundit! So… I'm going to start a Youtube talk show!!!! Now, I have some concerns (social concerns) about throwing myself out there on Youtube, so it may just start out as an audio with pics of stuff I'm talking about, but as I move on to college, I can make it more official and cool! Thanks for inspiring me! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 21:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) It's really sad and I don't get it at all! Those crazy fried butter-on-a-stick people would rather pick someone who thinks it's irrelevant if Iran gets a nuclear weapon than someone who's on the National Intelligence Committee! It's all a matter of who gets their momentum closest to the caucus, and Santorum's timing was the best. If this vote had taken place in August, Bachmann would be winning. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Video? Hi. Do you know how to post videos on the wiki? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have two on my profile. Also, you may have noticed that I've created 3 new pages but they're all still in early stages. I plan to add a bunch like that. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Debate? Did you watch my state's last debate? What were your thoughts? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My opinion? Best debate so far! I love Gingrich! Anyway, I'm trying to spark life into our forums and I've started a new conversation in the election one as well as a new wiki one. I remember a while ago you told me to expect to be alone for a while. How long did you mean….? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:41, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yup ; ) I have an idear. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 05:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Here's the forum Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 05:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Hi. Do you recall when I couldn't figure out why I was unable to change some user rights. It turns out, I'm not a bureaucrat, but you are… Can you make me one? This way, I can make some other user rollbacks and add another admin when we need one. Thanks! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC)